Treetop Stitches
by randomcat23
Summary: Their relationship was broken. But when it is healed, it may turn out stronger than it had been. Renji, Rukia, Post Soul Society.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Ah, this takes place right after the Soul Society arc. Spoilers, I guess.

* * *

Rukia stared up through the thick foliage of the tree. On first glance, there was nothing but leaves and twigs, but closer inspection revealed that someone was occupying the tall plant.

Renji Abarai.

Earlier that day, Rukia had got a cryptic message from the Assistant Captain. All he said was: "Meet me later." It was puzzling, but not hard to figure out. Their meeting place had always been at this tree. Rukia quickly grabbed on to a branch and lifted herself up. The only question left in her mind was: _Why?_

The tree shook slightly as the petite soul reaper positioned herself on the same branch as Renji. He looked like he was asleep, and Rukia had to smile. The memories of their childhood flowed in her head . . .

Renji cracked his eyes open and smirked.

"I didn't think you would show, shortie."

Her response was automatic, "Same goes for you, tattooed wonder."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"_Noble brat_!"

"_Peasant_!"

Both turned away, embarrassed at themselves for being so childish.

Rukia let out an annoyed breath. If he just called her here to banter . . . That is not what she came here for. It was only days ago that she was rescued from death. She had thought, _hoped_, that maybe this invitation was an attempt to fix what they had lost. Sure, they had had their reunion, but it was in the middle of mass chaos.

First, he had been indifferent to her execution. Then Renji started giving her hope, telling her about Ichigo and his rescue mission. And then, Rukia still had a hard time believing it, Renji risked his life to save her.

After all their time apart, Rukia had thought their relationship was over. It was a horrible conclusion, and her heart ached, but there was no reason to believe that there was anything between them anymore.

And just when Rukia thought she had begun to accept this, Renji starts showing his old self again. It was confusing and emotionally wracking.

"What are we doing, Renji?" She nearly mumbled it, and feared that it might get lost in the rustling of the leaves.

He looked just as lost, and replied, "I don't know."

Silence.

Renji scratched his head and said, "I thought I knew what I wanted to say, but now that we're here . . ." he trailed off.

Quiet.

Rukia shuffled nervously. Why was it hard to talk to him? There had been days where all she wanted to do was talk to him, just once more, before being separated by class again. Maybe it was because Rukia had one question she needed the answer for, the question that had plagued her thoughts for years, disappeared, and then recently returned.

He let her go. Why? The one time she wanted him, needed him to be brash and selfish and everything else Renji was, he didn't. Her childhood friend let her go without a blink of the eye.

The disappointment gnawed at Rukia for decades and she had thought the answer would always elude her. But, this was her chance.

Rukia glanced at Renji, who stared at his feet, biting his lip. "Why did you let me go?" She spat it out in a rush and looked down.

She heard Renji suck in a sharp breath, like he knew that was coming. His gaze was steady as he stared at her and answered, "You don't know?"

Rukia wasn't expecting that one. She turned and practically yelled, "How could I know? It made no sense! I never _wanted_ that, how could I? Not when it would . . . take you away."

His eyes trailed away from her face and focused on the tree branch. Renji swallowed a few times. "You deserved better than you had. Better than I could ever give you."

Dark eyes widened in realization and hands gripped the tree tighter. It sounded so simple. For her, he let her go for her own good. But didn't Renji realize her heart broke that day? It was the first day she had ever felt completely and utterly alone. She had lost her rock, her best friend.

"That was stupid," she whispered and watched her feet dangle over the branch.

"What was?"

Violet eyes matched red. "You, letting me go. Did it ever occur to you that I was completely happy with what I had? I was completely happy with you?"

Renji's eyes fell and a short silence swept between them. The leaves rustled in the wind, eating up the quiet. After a few moments, the red head moved closer to Rukia and took her hand.

"You say that, but," Renji hesitated, dipping his head, "aren't you happy now in the Kuchiki household?"

"Of course I am! But, Renji, because of that we've," Rukia bit her lip, "lost our friendship."

His eyes narrowed, "You showed up, didn't you? Doesn't that me we still have something?" Each word got more and more urgent. "Don't tell me that even now you find no point in us remaining friends."

Rukia ripped her hand from his, "I don't think that at all, Renji." She nearly spat her reply. For a few moments, the petite soul reaper cradled her hand. "I just think that there is a terrible scar over our relationship," Rukia's voiced quieted.

"Well, good," Renji replied, "Scar tissue is a lot tougher than regular skin."

Her eyes snapped to Renji at his answer. Was their bond really stronger now?

"I don't plan on making the same mistake, Rukia," he explained, head bent. "Just know that."

She lookd down at his fingers drumming nervously on the tree bark. Unsure of what to say, Rukia pulled a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then scooted closer to Renji. Licking her lips, Rukia formed a reply. "I won't let _us_ make the same mistake," she corrected and smiled at her friend.

Without warning, strong arms wrapped Rukia in a warm embrace and she was crushed against Renji. Memories of days passed resurfaced and Rukia had to return the hug she desperately needed. She blinked away the tears and held him tighter, washing away decades of his absence.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

Renji groaned and lessened his grip on Rukia. "Ikkaku, I should have know he would find us."

Rukia grinned, "It doesn't look like he's alone." She could barely make out the forms of Yumichika and Rangiku through the tree branches.

"Well, looks like we're being recruited for dinner." Renji took Rukia's hand and slowly lowered her to the ground then jumped down after her, ponytail bouncing.

"Dinner anybody? Yumichika's buying," Ikkaku jabbed a thumb behind him. Yumichika protested, insisting he was broke. Ikkaku waved him off.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Renji sighed and the group started walking. Rukia quickened her pace to fall in step beside Renji. He placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

Rukia returned the grin. A free dinner was nice, but what passed in the tree made her whole ordeal over the last few days worth everything.

* * *

I adore these two. I would go on a rant about how this pairing _needs_ to happen, but I'd probably just bore you!

This was my first time writing Renji and Rukia, so I hope they're in character!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
